new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on NickSplat
Here's the list of shows broadcasting by NickSplat. Programs aired Original *''Mystic Duelerz'' *''The Zany Tales of Moose and Zee'' *''The Chronicles of Robot Knight'' *''The Nick and Odeon Show'' *''Legendary Warriors'' *''Randall and Brandon'' *''Polar Bear of Steel'' *''Seven Heroes in America'' *''Animal Rescue Force'' *''Pixelated'' *''Clementus and the Mice Trio'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''The Legends of Alice'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Ultra Super Girls'' *''Inko'' *''The Jungle Adventures of Duke'' *''Surfer Bird'' *''Tokyo Go-Go'' *''The Adventures of the Globetrotter Birds'' *''Monster Trucks: Road Adventures!'' *''Coral City'' *''Legend of the Elemental Dragons'' *''Magical Adventures of Lily the Fairy'' *''The Chronicles of Robot Knight'' *''My Best Friend is a Ghost'' *''Toy Police'' *''The Rabbits'' *''Hamlet vs. the Masters of Evil'' *''The Dragon Heroes'' Nickelodeon * Doug (1991-1994) * Rugrats * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Kayna * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Kappa Mikey * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Gatopardos the Cheetah * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * Making Fiends * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * Terrytitans * The Loud House * Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * Pinky Malinky * Sky Rat * Glitch Techs * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Amusement Park * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Funny Soccer * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * The Modifyers Nick Jr. *''Dora the Explorer'' series *''Blue's Clues'' series *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Little Bear'' *''Max & Gabby'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Oobi'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Little Bill'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Oswald'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' Paramount Television Animation *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog'' *''The Terrytoons Show'' *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' *''Mittens the Cat'' series **''Mittens the Cat'' **''The Return of Mittens'' **''Awesome Family'' *''Beetle Bailey'' *''Deirdre the Cat'' *''The Adventures of Jakob Grimes'' *''The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar'' *''Super Mae the Maned Wolf'' *''The Link Show'' *''The Cheetah Thieves'' Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Classic Animation *''Koko the Clown'' *''Bimbo'' *''Noveltoons'' (both the original and the revival series) *''Screen Songs'' (both the original and the revival series) *''Color Classics'' *''Clippy and Winkie'' *''Big Cat and Little Mouse'' *''Jeremy Jaguar'' *Nickelodeon shorts **''SpongeBob SquarePants'' shorts **''The Modifyers'' shorts **''Rugrats'' series Universal Television *''Little Lulu'' series **''Little Lulu'' shorts **''Little Lulu and Her Little Friends'' **''The Little Lulu Show'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' series **''The New Casper Cartoon Show'' **''Casper and the Angels'' **''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' **''Casper's Scare School'' *''Herman and Katnip'' *''Herman and Katnip's Adventures'' *''The Baby Huey Show'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Little Audrey'' King Features Syndicate *''Popeye the Sailor'' series **''The All-New Popeye Hour'' **''Popeye and Son'' **''The New Adventures of Popeye the Sailor'' **''Popeye the Sailor'' shorts *''Beetle Bailey'' (1960's series) *''Krazy Kat'' (1960's series) *''Snuffy Smith'' (1960's series) Rainbow S.r.l. *''Winx Club'' series **''Winx Club'' **''World of Winx'' **''PopPixie'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends'' *''Tommy and Oscar'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Huntik'' CBS *''Terrytoons'' series **''The Astronut Show'' **''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' **''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' **''The Terrytoons Show'' **''Terry Friends'' **''Terrytitans'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' *''The Houndcats'' *''Amigo and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''Hot Wheels'' *''Skyhawks'' Other Acquired *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''Power Rangers'' series *''6teen'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Digimon'' series **''Digimon Adventure'' **''Digimon Adventure 02'' **''Digimon Tamers'' **''Digimon Frontier'' **''Digimon Data Squad'' **''Digimon Fusion'' **''Digimon Adventure tri.'' **''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' *''Garfield'' series **''Garfield and Friends'' **''The Garfield Show'' **''The Garfield and Odie Show'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''The Magical Tales of Shantae'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' *''Van Beuren Classics'' **''Aesop's Fables'' **''Cubby Bear'' **''Amos 'n' Andy'' **''The Little King'' **''Rainbow Parade'' **''Felix the Cat'' **''Molly Moo-Cow'' **''Burt Gillett's Toddle Tales'' **''Tom and Jerry'' (Van Beuren series) **''Toonerville Trolley'' **''Parrotville'' *''Wayside'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' **''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Peanuts'' series *''The Secret Show'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Voltron'' series **''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' **''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' **''Voltron Force'' **''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003 series) *''Get Blake!'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' series *''Reilly Toons'' series **''The Reilly Toons Show'' **''Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Reilly Toons' Wacky Races'' **''Basket Dragons'' **''The All-New Reilly Toons Show'' **''Reilly Teens'' **''Reilly Toons Unleashed'' **''Kangaroos Unite'' **''Super Cat and Power Dog Reloaded'' **''Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Alvin, Lucy and Gilbert: A Reilly Toons Production'' **''Reilly Toons Adventures'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Lola and Virginia'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Trollz'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Animalia'' *''Astro Boy'' series **''Astro Boy'' (1963 series) **''Astro Boy'' (1980 series) **''Astro Boy'' (2003 series) *''Birdz'' *''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Frankenstein's Cat'' *''Jumanji: The Series'' *''Kimba the White Lion'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Pecola'' *''Rayman: Crazy Adventures'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' series **''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003 series) **''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' **''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2019 series) *''Street Fighter'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''The World of David the Gnome'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Ghostbusters'' series **''The Real Ghostbusters'' **''Extreme Ghostbusters'' **''Ghostbusters: Ecto Force'' *''Mona the Vampire'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Zig and Sharko'' *''Zak Storm'' *''The Daltons'' *''Dennis the Menace and Gnasher'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Zorro'' series **''Kaiketsu Zorro'' **''The New Adventures of Zorro'' **''The Adventures of Zorro'' **''Zorro: Generation Z'' *''Kong: The Animated Series''